


Learning Languages

by Iamlucieparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamlucieparrilla/pseuds/Iamlucieparrilla
Summary: S'il y a bien une chose qui peut la distraire de ce qu'elle pense en ce moment, c'est les turbulences. Avant de partir, Emma n'avait jamais pris l'avion. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, ses parents adoptifs n'ont jamais eu les moyens de partir en vacances et en Belgique il faut seulement 3h pour traverser le pays en voiture du Nord au Sud. Assise, serrant les accoudoirs de son siège et l'airco allumé à fond pour être sûre de recevoir de l'oxygène, Emma repensa à l'année remplie d'événements qu'elle venait de passer.Une histoire swanqueen remplie d'événements





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première histoire, soyez indulgent :) j'accepte les conseils avec grand plaisir mais pas la haine.

_S'il y a bien une chose qui peut la distraire de ce qu'elle pense en ce moment, c'est les turbulences. Avant de partir, Emma n'avait jamais pris l'avion. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, ses parents adoptifs n'ont jamais eu les moyens de partir en vacances et en Belgique il faut seulement 3h pour traverser le pays en voiture du Nord au Sud. Assise, serrant les accoudoirs de son siège et l'airco allumé à fond pour être sûre de recevoir de l'oxygène, Emma repensa à l'année remplie d'événements qu'elle venait de passer._

\---------------

Une chose est sûre, le jour où Emma à reçu sa lettre elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Avant d'être adoptée par Mary-Margaret et David, lorsque qu'elle était toujours dans le système, l'une des choses qui l'aidait à avancer et à survivre ce qui lui arrivait c'était d'imaginer avoir une autre vie dans un pays étranger. Comme elle aurait tant aimé découvrir d'autres cultures. Malheureusement les foyers d'accueil n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour emmener tous les enfants et elle n'était jamais gardée assez longtemps dans une famille pour partir en vacances avec eux. Une fois arrivée chez ses parents adoptifs, elle n'eut jamais la chance de partir. Ils ne sont pas pauvres, loin de là, ils ont assez d'argent pour vivre mais partir en vacances demande un trop grand budget.

À défaut de ne pas aller dans d'autres pays, Emma fit venir les pays à elle. Elle a donc essayé d'apprendre autant de langues que possible en commençant par le néerlandais qui est une des langues de son pays, ensuite l'anglais et l'espagnol. Aussitôt qu'elle savait lire, Emma a récolté des livres d'apprentissage pour ne pas être en retard sur le programme scolaire à cause de tous ses déménagements. Grâce à ça, elle obtint un assez bon niveau.

Lors de sa dernière année, son professeur d'anglais lui a donc proposé de participer à un concours pour gagner une bourse lui permettant de partir vivre 1 an à l'étranger dans une famille d'accueil. Au départ, elle ne voulait pas le faire, convaincue qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Après tout, même si la Belgique est un petit pays, il y aurait certainement beaucoup de personnes intéressées et plus douées qu'elle en langues. Quelques conversations avec ses parents et sa meilleure amie Tink plus tard, Emma décida de participer. Comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas gagner, à tel point qu'elle avait presque complémetement sorti de sa tête qu'elle devait recevoir une réponse. Le choc éprouvé lorsque qu'elle reçut la lettre le jour de sa proclamation était indéniable. Une fois celle-ci reçue, tout se passa très vite. 2 semaines après avoir reçu son diplôme, là voilà dans un avion direction Storybrooke, Maine.

\---------------

Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport, un organisateur l'accompagna jusqu'à sa famille d'accueil pour l'instant constituée d'une fille d'à peu près son âge ainsi que sa mère, elle supposa.

"Oh mon dieu, tu dois être Emma ! Je suis Robyn et ça c'est ma mère Belle ! Je suis trop impatiente de faire ta connaissance!"

"Calme toi un peu Robyn. Je suis sûre qu'Emma doit être un peu impressionnée en ce moment. Bonjour Emma, je suis Belle. Laisse moi prendre ta valise pour la mettre dans la voiture. Ainsi nous pouvons aller jusqu'à la maison et te présenter au reste de la famille."

"Bonjour Belle, bonjour Robyn. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous cette année." Disa Emma en lui tendant sa valise.

"Nous sommes ravie de te recevoir."

\---------------

Le trajet en voiture se passa sans problème. Comme à chaque nouveau changement, Emma était fort pensive. C'est un peu dû à son enfance dans le système. La peur de ne pas convenir dans une nouvelle famille et d'être une fois de plus renvoillée. Heureusement, Belle et Robyn lui ont donné de l'espace et ne lui ont pas posé trop de questions. Une fois arrivée dans le centre de Storybrooke, Emma remarqua l'ambiance paisible de la ville. Sur le chemin vers sa future maison, elle aperçu un dîner ainsi qu'un bar qui semblaient être les 2 seuls endroits avec des visiteurs. Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était arrivée.

"Emma? Emma?" S'exclama Robyn en claquant des doigts devant son visage.

"Oh, désolée j'étais partie ailleurs."

"Aucun problème. On est arrivé, tu viens ? On va te montrer la maison et le reste de la famille."

Emma suivit Belle et Robyn à l'intérieur. La première chose qu'elle s'est dit en rentrant est qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi grande, on aurait presque dit un manoir. La chose la plus folle est que cette énorme maison allait devenir son foyer pour 1 an. Emma fut vite ramenée à la réalité quand une grande femme aux cheveux roux arriva devant elle.

"Bonjour, tu dois être Emma. Je suis Zelena, la femme de Belle."

"La femme ?! Genre mariée et tout ?" Aussitôt dit, Emma plaça ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas paraître mal-polie mais c'était sorti tout seul.

"Oui la femme. Ça fait 20 ans que nous sommes mariées. Ça va poser un problème?" Lui répondit Zelena.

"Non, non aucun problème. Je m'y attendais juste pas mais c'est cool, aucun problème."

"J'espère bien. J'aimerais aussi te présenter ma soeur, Regina. Elle vit avec nous depuis peu à cause de... mh à cause de raisons qu'elle t'expliquera si elle le souhaite. C'est une étudiante à l'université, il faut donc ne pas la déranger quand elle étudie. Elle est très perfectionniste à propos de son travail scolaire. D'ailleurs elle doit être entrain d'étudier, suis moi."

Emma ne pouvait pas nier que Zelena, Belle et Robyn étaient de jolie femme. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est hétéro qu'elle ne peut pas admirer la beauté des femmes, c'est une chose qu'elle fait assez souvent. Seulement rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle allait voir. Regina était à coup sûr la plus belle femme qu'Emma n'ait jamais vue. Elle était tellement occupée à fixer son corps du regard qu'elle ne remarqua pas le sourire satisfait que portait Regina. Elle ne s'en aperçu que lorsqu'elle atteigna son visage et personne n'aurait pu rater à quel point les joues d'Emma sont devenues rouges.

"Regina, j'aimerais te présenter Emma Swan. C'est la fille dont je t'avais parlé qui va passer l'année avec nous." Expliqua Zelena.

"Bonjour Miss Swan. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Storybrooke est une ville très agréable et l'école est bien notée."

"Bonjour et euh, merci." Begaya Emma.

Regina ne devait pas être beaucoup plus veille qu'elle mais elle dégageait une aura qui l'intimidait profondément. Ce n'est pas une chose qui lui arrivait souvent. En grandissant dans le système, une chose qu'elle a apprise est de ne jamais laisser les autres nous affecter. Il était donc surprenant de voir l'effet qu'avait Regina sur elle.

"On va te laisser étudier sis'. Je vais montrer le reste de la maison à Emma, à toute à l'heure." Disa Zelena.

"À toute à l'heure."

\---------------

La maison était encore plus grande que ce qu'elle n'avait l'air. Et une des meilleures choses était qu'Emma avait droit à sa propre chambre. Allongée dans son lit, elle repensa à la journée folle qu'elle venait de passer. Elle attendait demain avec impatience. Belle et Zelena avaient prévu de lui faire visiter la ville et d'aller ensuite manger au dîner dans la ville. Elles n'avaient seulement pas précisé si Regina allait être là. Juste avant de s'endormir, Emma ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur rencontre et à la beauté de Regina. Comme elle aurait aimé ne pas s'être embarrassée devant elle.


	2. Chapter 2

La visite de la ville se passa bien. Robyn lui montra tous les coins intéressant pour les jeunes de son âge, lui expliqua où les élèves traînaient en dehors de l'école, etc. De leurs côtés, Zelena et Belle montrèrent tous les endroits nécessaires tels que le magasin, l'hôpital, l'école et leurs lieux de travail. Celui de Belle n'était pas du tout compliqué à retenir, elle travaille dans la bibliothèque sous le clocher de la ville et on ne peut pas le rater. Quant à Zelena, elle est fleuriste dans son propre magasin _Flower monkeys_ qui se trouve sur Main Street juste à côté de chez Granny's le dîner où elles étaient parties manger le jour de la visite. Malheureusement, Regina ne les accompagna pas ce jour là car elle devait étudier pour la rentrée.

\---------------

Ça fait maintenant 2 semaines qu'Emma est arrivée. Ces semaines lui ont permis de faire connaissance avec ses mères d'accueil ainsi qu'avec Robyn. Elle a su crer un lien assez fort avec cette dernière en peu de temps. Comme elles n'avaient qu'un an de differences, elles ont vite découvert qu'elles avaient énormément en commun en passant par leurs gouts musicaux, leurs livres préférés jusqu'à leur sport préféré la boxe.

_À peine 2 jours_ _après_ _son_ _arrivée_ _, Robyn et elle étaient entrain de parler_ _quand_ _Emma_ _exprima_ _son_ _désir_ _de_ _trouver_ _un_ _club_ _de boxe dans le coin. Robyn_ _était_ _si_ _excitée_ _d'apprendre_ _qu'Emma_ _faisait_ _également_ _de la_ _boxe_ _qu'elle_ _poussa_ _un cri strident. Se_ _demandant_ _si_ _quelqu'un_ _était_ blessé, _Regina ouvra la porte_ _et_ rentr _a_ _dans la_ _chambre_ _d'Emma_ _en_ _courant_ _._

_"_ _Qu'est-ce_ _qu'il_ _se_ _passe_ _?_ _Quelqu'un_ _est_ _blessé_ _?_ _J'ai_ _entendu crier._ _C'était_ _vous_ _Miss Swan?"s'exclama Regina._

_"Oh, euh, non. En_ _fait_ _, euh,_ _c'était_ _, mh..."_

_"Ne savez-vous pas_ _former_ _une_ _phrase_ _correcte? Tout semblait_ _parfaitement_ _normal_ _il y a 20_ _minutes_ _quand_ _je_ _vous_ _entendais jacasser avec Robyn_ _depuis_ _l'autre bout du couloir et que ça m'empêchait_ _d'étudier_ _."_

_Emma_ _était_ _tellement en_ _colère_ _. Pour qui elle se_ _prend_ _à_ _lui_ _faire_ _la_ _leçon_ _comme_ _ça_ _. Apprenant une autre langue, c'est normal qu'elle ne sache pas tout dire. Et puis elle parlait_ _même_ _pas_ _si fort que_ _ça_ _._  
_Dans sa_ _tête_ _,_ _Emma_ _avait_ _déjà_ _tout un_ _monologue_ _préparé_ _malheureusement_ _aucun son ne sortit._

_"..."_

_"Rien_ _à_ _dire_ _Miss_ _Swan? Bien, maintenant si_ _ça_ _ne vous_ _dérange_ _pas, je retourne étudier comme aucune de vous ne_ _semble_ _être_ _blessée. Et tâchez de faire_ _moins_ _de bruit."_

En y repensant 2 semaines après, c'est presque une des seules interactions utiles qu'Emma eut avec Regina. Les autres n'étant que des petites paroles pour dire bonjour, passer le sel et aller à la salle de bain. Les jours suivant l'épisode de la chambre, Emma fuma à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Regina tellement elle était en colère. Seulement ce sentiment disparut vite et elle repassa à un état où elle begayait à chaque fois que Regina était dans les parages. C'était une chose très frustrante comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Heureusement pour elle, la rentrée arriva à grande vitesse et Emma devait donc passer moins de temps à la maison ce qui veut dire moins de chance d'énerver Regina.

Zelena et Belle avait fait une demande à l'école pour qu'Emma soit dans les mêmes cours que Robyn et celle ci avait été autorisée. Le jour de la rentrée fut un peu moins stressant pour elle sachant qu'elle allait au moins connaître Robyn et que celle ci lui avait également promis de la présenter à ses amies.

Emma forma rapidement une amitié avec Ruby, l'une des amies de Robyn. Elle lui rappelait énormément Tink dans le sens où elle était très franche et n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait mais elle était aussi très différente. Elle était beaucoup plus extravagante que sa meilleure amie belge et Emma ne savait pas qu'elle avait besoin de ça avant de le connaître. C'était une vraie bouffée d'air. Avec chance, elles avaient une grande partie de leurs cours ensemble et pouvaient donc parler énormément pendant les cours et les pauses.

\---------------

Comme elles parlaient énormément, Emma ne put s'empêcher d'évoquer sa famille d'accueil et à quel point elle n'aurait pas pu demander mieux. Elle expliqua cependant la situation avec Regina, la tension qu'il y avait entre elles malgré le fait qu'Emma ne lui avait jamais rien fait.

"Ne t'en fais pas Em'. Elle est juste timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas et je suis sûre que c'est juste ça." Lui répondit Ruby

"Je ne sais pas Rubes. Je pense qu'elle a vraiment une dent contre moi. J'ai dû la blesser sans le savoir mais elle me jète toujours des regards hyper sombres."

"Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux, j'ai une proposition à te faire. C'est ma grand mère qui possède le dîner Granny's, je peux te proposer un job pour après les cours ? Ainsi Regina ne peut rien te reprocher vu que tu n'es pas chez toi." Expliqua Ruby.

"Oh merci ! Tu me sauves la vie !"

"Sois pas si dramatique Blondie. Ça peut pas être si horrible que ça avec elle."

\---------------

Le problème est que si, c'était si horrible que ça. Emma n'oubliera jamais le jour où ça a vraiment tourné mal. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Emma avait commencé son job en tant que serveuse. Elle se debrouillait pas trop mal mais après tout, Emma restait Emma, toujours aussi maladroite.

_Regina_ _était_ _venue_ _étudier_ _chez Granny's car sa mère venait rendre visite_ _à_ _Zelena. Il_ _était_ _bien sûr hors de_ _question_ _que Regina_ _soit_ _dans la_ _même_ _maison que sa mère. Surtout si elle devait rester et se_ _prendre_ _des remarques_ _pleins_ _la_ _figure_ _à_ _propos de ses choix de vie. Elle avait donc opté pour le_ _dîner_ _qui_ _était_ _un endroit assez calme en dehors_ _des_ _heures de rush._

_Pour la_ _défense_ _d'Emma,_ _ce_ _n'était_ _vraiment_ _pas_ _sa faute. Elle_ _était_ _entrain_ _de servir Regina_ _lorsque_ _Pongo le_ _chien_ _du Dr._ _Hopper_ _, le psychologue de la ville,_ _s'est_ _levé_ _pour_ _courir_ _après_ _un autre_ _chien_ _. Bien sûr, il a fallu_ _qu'il_ _bouscule_ _Emma dans sa_ _course_ _. Malheureusement_ _elle_ _ne_ _l'avait_ _pas vu_ _venir_ _et_ _renversa_ _la tasse de_ _café_ _qu'elle tenait dans la main sur Regina et sur toutes ses_ _feuilles_ _._

_"Non_ _mais_ _c'est_ _pas vrai! Vous ne savez_ _donc_ _rien_ _faire_ _correctement! Comment Granny peut-elle engager une serveuse aussi maladroite ? J'étudie comment moi_ _maintenant_ _?_ _Et_ _je ne_ _peux_ _même_ _pas rentrer pour me_ _changer_ _parce_ _que_ _ma_ _mère_ _est_ _à_ _la maison. Je_ _suppose_ _que_ _vous_ _n'avez_ _aucune solution pour ça Miss Swan?"_

_Emma_ _pensait_ _qu'elle avait_ _déjà_ _vu Regina s'énerver mais elle ne_ _l'avait_ _jamais vu_ _à_ _ce_ _point_ _là._ _Elle_ _était_ _tellement occupée à observer la_ _veine_ _sur le_ _front_ _de Regina qui avait_ _l'air_ _d'être_ _sur_ _le point_ _d'exploser_ _qu'elle_ _ne_ _se_ _rendit_ _pas_ _compte_ _que_ _Regina_ _avait fini_ _de_ _parler_ _._ _Lorsqu'elle_ _s'en_ _aperçu_ _, Regina avait_ _l'air_ _encore plus en_ _colère_ _._

_"_ _C'était_ _pas moi,_ _c'était_ _Pongo._ _J'aurais_ _rien pu faire_ _contre_ _un_ _chien_ _qui_ _fait_ _presque_ _ma taille et qui_ _court_ _vers moi."_

_"Bien_ _sûr_ _Miss_ _Swan_ _, ce_ _n'est_ _jamais_ _votre_ _faute_ _hein_ _."_

_"J'ai une_ _chemise_ _à_ _l'arrière_ _que_ _je_ _peux_ _vous prêter_ _pour_ _remplacer_ _celle_ _couverte_ _de_ _café_ _."_

_"Je veux bien. Vous servirez au moins_ _à_ _quelque_ _chose_ _."_

_Emma l'emmena donc_ _à_ _l'arrière_ _où elle rangeait ses affaires et lui_ _donna_ _sa chemise. Regina la prit_ _impatiemment_ _et puis regarda_ _Emma_ _sans_ _bouger_ _._

_"_ _Qu'est-ce_ _que_ _vous attendez_ _Miss_ _Swan? Vous ne_ _pensez_ _tout de_ _même_ _pas que je_ _vais_ _me changer devant vous?"_

_"Oh non, euh,_ _désolée_ _. Je vais_ _vous_ _laisser_ _."_ _Répondit_ _Emma_ _._

_Emma retourna_ _donc_ _au_ _travail_ _afin de_ _nettoyer_ _le carnage qu'avait_ _provoqué_   
_Pongo_ _. Elle venait_ _à_ _peine de se_ _remettre_ _derrière_ _le bar lorsqu'elle_ _vit_ _Regina_ _sortir_ _d'un_ _pas_ _déterminé_ _de_ _l'arrière_ _, reprendre ses_ _affaires_ _et_ _sortir_ _en vitesse du restaurant._

_"_ _Même_ _pas un_ _merci_ _Miss Swan pour votre_ _chemise_ _. Quelle_ _politesse_ _, tu_ _parles_ _. Le pire_ _c'est_ _que_ _ma chemise lui va_ _mieux_ _qu'à_ _moi."_ _S'exclama_ _Emma_

Le jour où Emma raconta l'histoire à Ruby, elles étaient dans le salon chez Emma. Ruby éclata en fou rire ce qui provoqua un autre regard noir de la part de Regina. Une chose est certaine, Emma ne s'entendra jamais avec Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

Les journées se ressemblaient un peu toutes. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de changement. Tous les jours c'était la même chose : réveil, déjeuner avec les regards noirs de Regina, école, travailler chez Granny et ensuite manger le soir toujours sous les regards noirs de Regina. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans le dîner, la tension avec Regina ne faisait qu'augmenter de jours en jours. Emma était allée s'excuser plusieurs fois mais ça ne changeait rien.

"Miss Swan ce n'est pas une simple excuse qui va me rendre ma chemise, mes feuilles ou encore le temps d'étude que vous m'avez fait perdre." Comme disait Regina.

Après lui avoir rétorqué ça, Emma décida de lui racheter une chemise, exactement la même, ainsi que faire réimprimer ses feuilles. Elle ajouta à tout ça, une pot de pommes qui étaient apparemment le fruit préféré de Regina. En recevant tout ça, Regina releva seulement la tête, regarda Emma de haut en bas et puis retourna à son étude en ignorant Emma. Bien sûr, Emma ne réagissa pas de la manière la plus mature possible puisqu'en voyant ça, elle prit les feuilles de Regina, les jeta à terre et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte ce qui n'arrangea rien du tout.

Ruby prenait son pied à chaque fois qu'Emma lui racontait ses mésaventures avec Regina.

"Je te jure je sais pas pourquoi je me met dans un état pareil avec elle Rubes. Elle me met dans une telle colère, j'avais pas ressenti ça depuis le système. Elle trouve toujours quelque chose à me reprocher même quand je fais rien. Je pourrais juste être entrain de respirer et elle me dirait que je fais trop de bruit." Expliqua Emma

"Je comprend pas pourquoi tu te laisses faire Em. Tu as montré à l'école que tu avais bien plus de caractère que ça mais pourtant tu ne lui répond jamais rien."

"Parce qu'elle me met tellement en colère que j'arrive même plus à répondre. Ça m'était jamais arrivé, je ne comprend pas."

"Je suis sûre que ça va lui passer Em. Ne t'inquiète pas." Répondit Ruby.

                          ---------------

Quand on vit dans le système, on rate des expériences de le vie que tous les autres enfants vivent. Fêter Noël, Pâques ou encore son anniversaire étaient des choses étrangères pour elle. Elle ne recevait pas des montagnes de cadeaux ou ne faisait pas de fêtes énormes avec ses amis ce qui provoquait bien sûr des moqueries de la part de ses camarades de classe. Avec les années, elle ne prenait même plus la peine de dire aux autres que c'était son anniversaire et il lui arrivait même de l'oublier elle-même. Voyager dans un autre pays n'a rien changé à ça.

Le jour de son anniversaire, rien ne sortait donc de l'ordinaire pour Emma. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle fêtait ses 18 ans parce que même si elle devenait enfin une adulte légalement, pour elle la majorité ne représentait pas grand chose. Ce n'est pas comme si ça resolvait tous les problèmes de la vie ou apportait toutes les réponses aux questions existentielles. Non, avoir 18 ans c'était juste un anniversaire de plus qu'elle ne fêterait pas.

Le 23 octobre était donc un vendredi comme les autres. Emma continua d'aller à l'école où elle vit ses amis et assista à des cours barbants. Elle alla à son travail qui était particulièrement calme pour un vendredi. Aucun des habitués n'étaient venus manger et pas un seul étudiant n'était là non plus et c'était particulièrement bizarre parce qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de venir manger avant de sortir le vendredi soir. De plus, elle était la seule serveuse et elle ne savait donc même pas parler avec Ruby pour se distraire. Elle essaya de lui envoyer quelques messages mais aucun n'eurent de réponse ce qui était étrange venant de Ruby. S'il y a bien un objet dont Ruby ne se séparait jamais c'était son téléphone. Granny était d'ailleurs toujours sur son dos à cause de ça.

Une fois son service terminé, Emma commença son chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Le dîner n'était pas loin de la maison et rentrer à pied était une chose qu'elle aimait vraiment bien faire. Ça lui permettait d'avoir un moment seule pour penser tout en prenant l'air.

"Zelena, Belle ? Je suis rentrée." Cria Emma en rentrant dans la maison.

"Dans le salon Emma" Belle répondit.

Emma déposa donc ses affaires en vitesse dans sa chambre puis se dirigea vers le salon.

"SURPRISE!" Cria tout le monde.

Dans le salon, étaient réunis tous ses amis d'école ainsi que certains habitants de Storybrooke qu'elle croisait souvent chez Granny.  On pouvait apercevoir devant tout le monde Robyn, Alice, Jacinda, Ruby et même Graham et Auguste qui étaient devenus des bons amis. Meme Regina était présente. Personne n'avait jamais organisé ça pour Emma et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un le fasse. Submergée par tant d'émotions, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

"Oh mon dieu, Emma je suis désolée. Si tu veux pas fêter ton annif, on peut dire à tout le monde de partir. J'avais juste vu sur Facebook que c'était aujourd'hui et je voulais faire quelque chose pour toi. J'en ai donc parlé à Zelena, Belle et Robyn et elles étaient partantes." Essaya d'expliquer Ruby.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Ruby. Personne ne m'avait juste organisé un anniversaire surprise, ou un anniversaire tout court. Je le fête jamais vraiment. Merci beaucoup pour ça." Sur ces paroles, Emma enveloppa Ruby dans un gros câlin.

                        ---------------

La soirée battait de son plein. Emma avait reçu un bon nombre de cadeaux de la part de ses amis et de sa famille d'accueil. Elle était étonnée de voir le nombre de personnes présentes et de voir à quel point ils étaient tous généreux envers une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis quelques mois. Elle était extrêmement reconnaissante envers Ruby pour la fête et elle ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir en lui donnant plusieurs câlins tout le long de la soirée et en restant près d'elle.

De l'autre côté du salon, Regina était appuyée sur le mur buvant un verre avec le regard fixé sur Emma et Ruby qui parlait très proches l'une de l'autre.

"Si tu continues à les fixer comme ça Sis' tu vas finir par en tuer une." Rétorqua Zelena qui venait d'arriver près d'elle.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Zelena. Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Miss Swan et Ruby ?" Demanda  Regina.

"Pourquoi t'es jalouse ? Et puis tu peux l'appeler Emma tu sais et la tutoyer, elle va vivre ici toute l'année Regina, fais au moins un effort."

"Jalouse de qui? Et j'aime beaucoup trop l'embêter, ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à Emma que je la vouvoies. C'est trop divertissant pour arrêter ça."

"Jalouse d'Emma. Je dois admettre Sis', je ne savais pas que Ruby était ton style de fille. Je te prenais plus du type à être attirée par les blondes."

Regina ne fit même pas l'effort de répondre. Ça ne valait pas la peine. Elle prit le paquet qu'elle avait déposé près d'elle, traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers Ruby et Emma.

"Miss Swan."

"Regina? Je dois avouer je suis surprise de vous voir ici."

"Zelena ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Bon anniversaire." Regina lui tendit le paquet et puis partit sans dire un autre mot.

Choquée, Emma se retourna vers Ruby.   
"Est ce qu'elle vient juste de m'offrir un cadeau? Tu penses que c'était genre une sorte d'offre de paix?" Demanda Emma à Ruby.

"Peut-être.  J'en sais rien. Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?"

"Non. J'ai trop peur que ce soit une farce, je l'ouvrirai dans ma chambre ce soir."

                          ---------------

Emma venait de monter dans sa chambre après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde et rangé la maison lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait toujours le cadeau de Regina à ouvrir. Attendre pour le déballer était certainement la bonne chose à faire. On ne sait jamais quelle blague elle aurait pu faire. À sa grande surprise, Regina ne lui avait pas joué un tour mais elle lui avait offert un cadeau que jamais elle ne pensait avoir.

"Oh mon dieu, comment a-t-elle réussi à le trouver?" Ne put s'empêcher de se demander Emma à voix haute.

Dans ses mains se trouvait une des premières éditions du livre _Emma_ par Jane Austen.  Emma avait parlé à son arrivée de ses livres préférés à Robyn et celui-ci en faisait parti. C'était un des premiers livres qu'elle avait su s'acheter quand elle était plus petite. Malheureusement avec tous ses déplacements elle l'avait perdu. Elle avait donc expliqué à Robyn la valeur sentimentale qu'avait ce livre. Regina était dans la pièce d'à côté et avait apparemment fait attention à la conversation. Emma ne savait pas ce que ce cadeau représentait mais elle allait devoir trouver une manière de bien remercier Regina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne annéeeee! Si tout va bien le chapitre 4 sera posté ce week-end ou peut-être avant qui sait.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, le chapitre 4. Profitez:))

Aux environs de Thanksgiving, Emma se sentait particulièrement seule. À l'approche des fêtes, elle se rendit compte à quel point sa famille lui manquait. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour elle. Elle avait 16 ans quand Mary Margaret et David l'adoptèrent et sur la période de temps où elle habitait avec eux, elle n'avait jamais fait plus de 3 jours sans les voir. Ils avaient été la première famille chez qui elle avait célébré les fêtes, les autres familles ne s'occupaient pas assez d'elle ou elle était simplement en foyer d accueil. Ils avaient donc une place importante dans son coeur. Emma pensait toujours qu'elle était du type solitaire. Après tout, elle avait passé presque toute son enfance sans attache. 2 ans dans une famille ne pouvait pas battre 16 ans de solitude, si ? Et bien elle ne pouvait pas avoir encore plus tord.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit entourée de ses amis et de sa famille d'accueil, Emma se sentait plus seule que jamais. C'était donc une période difficile pour elle. Tout le monde autour d'elle était heureux d'avoir une semaine de congé pour Thanksgiving mais elle, elle ne l'était pas. Au moins quand elle avait école ça lui occupait l'esprit, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à des parents adoptifs. Mais maintenant qu'elle était en vacances, chez elle, elle n'avait que ça à faire. Naturellement, Emma n'en parlait pas. Tout le monde était si joyeux, elle ne voulait pas être la fille qui avait toujours le moral à zéro et celle qui se plaignait. Elle n'avait même plus le moral de se chamailler avec Regina. Ce n'est pas comme si  d'habitude elle avait beaucoup de répondant mais ici elle n'écoutait même plus ce que Regina disait.

Emma pensait qu'elle était assez douée pour cacher ces sentiments et en soit, elle avait raison. Elle enfermait tous ses sentiments. Après tout si on fait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, ils vont bien disparaître un jour non ? Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé, plutôt le contraire.

                               ---------------

Quand Emma avait le moral à zéro, peu de choses arrivait à lui remonter le moral, généralement il fallait attendre que ça passe. Mais une chose qui améliorait son humeur légèrement c'était manger. Une rupture? Manger. Une dispute? Manger. Un problème à l'école? Manger. C'était toujours la même chose.

Emma était entrain d'écouter de la musique dans sa chambre quand l'envie de glace se fit ressentir. Elle descendit donc se prendre un bol. Elle finissait juste de ranger la glace et prenait son bol lorsque Regina entra la pièce. Emma avançait mais en regardant dans le vide et ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Quant à Regina, elle était occupée à répondre à un message lorsqu'Emma la bouscula et renversa son bol de glace sur elle.

"Mais vous savez pas regarder où vous aller bon sang! Je vais devoir me changer de votre faute mais j'ai pas que ça à faire. Déjà que vous faites toujours plein de bruit et qu'il est impossible de travailler quand vous êtes à la maison, maintenant vous mettez du désordre partout."

En temps normal, Emma se serait excusée, aurait nettoyé puis serait partie mais ici, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Emma fonda en larmes sur place, devant Regina.

Une chose qu'on apprend quand on est petit c'est que quand on pleure devant quelqu'un avec qui on ne s'entend pas, la personne se moque de nous. Alors bien évidemment, Emma s'attendait à ce que Regina se moque d'elle. Elle lui avait fait des milliers de remarques depuis qu'elle était arrivée alors pourquoi changerait-elle ça parce qu'Emma pleure ?

Mais au lien de se moquer, Regina la prit par la main et l'emmena dans le salon. Au contact de leurs mains, Emma ne put cacher le frisson qu'elle ressentit. Si Regina le remarqua, elle ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de ça. Une fois assise sur le fauteuil, Regina ne lui lacha pas la main mais lui tendit un mouchoir.

"Voulez-vous en parler?" Lui demanda Regina.

Emma ne répondit pas toute suite. Elle se moucha en faisait un bruit dégoûtant qui fit grimasser Regina puis renifla.

"Une vraie enfant Miss Swan."

Sur ces paroles, Emma releva la tête. Elle s'attendait à voir l'habituel regard de dédain de Regina mais elle ne vit que de l'humour et de la préoccupation dans ses yeux.

"Pourquoi j'en parlerais? Ça ne doit pas vous intéresser." Rétorqua agressivement Emma en enlevant sa main de celle de Regina. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais le contact de leurs mains lui manqua immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être agressive. Quand elle était vulnérable, elle ne savait faire que ça, c'etait une manière de se protéger.

"Ce n'est pas que ça m'intéresse forcément mais visiblement vous êtes contrariée et ça pourrait vous aider. Enfin je ne vous force à rien." Répondit calmement Regina.

Emma ne parla pas tout de suite. Regina profita de ce silence pour s'assoir correctement et croiser les jambes. Le regard d'Emma ne put s'empêcher de se diriger sur les cuisses de Regina qui était maintenant un peu plus visible qu'auparavant. Elle se rendit compte qu'après avoir fixé 30 secondes où son regard était. Le rouge lui monta directement au joue quand elle s'aperçu que Regina l'avait pris sur le fait et avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ça semblait être une chose récurrente entre elles, Emma la fixait un peu trop et Regina en profitait.

"C'est juste la période. Les fêtes, tout ça, je ne les ai jamais célébré. Dans le système on avait jamais vraiment les moyens." Expliqua Emma.

À la place du regard de pitié qu'Emma recevait généralement, elle ne reçut que de la compassion.Regina ne répondit rien mais fit un signe de la tete pour lui dire de continuer.

"Je n'ai seulement commencé à les célébrer quand j'ai été adoptée par les Blanchards. Je me rend juste compte que Thanksgiving va être la première fête que je vais célébrer sans eux et ils me manquent je suppose. C'est débile de me mettre dans un état pareil je sais."

Emma n'attendait pas de réponse de la part de Regina. L'écouter était déjà surprenant alors une réponse le fut encore plus. 

"Quand ma mère m'a mis dehors, j'ai passé un peu de temps dans le système avant que Zelena sache me recueillir. À ce moment là, je n'avais que 17 ans et comme ma mère avait abandonné toutes ses responsabilités me concernant, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'être placée dans un foyer. J'y ai passé environs 1 mois. C'était aussi à cette période ci de l'année, pendant Thanksgiving. C'était la première année que je ne le fêtais pas. Malgré tout ce que ma mère avait dit à mon sujet, tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait, elle me manquait tout de même pendant cette période. Alors je peux comprendre comment vos parents vous manquent, surtout si vous les aimez."

"Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça? Pourquoi avoir essayé de me réconforter? Et après s'être confiées autant toutes les deux, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer non?" Demanda Emma.

"Je suppose que nous pouvons oui. Au contraire de ce que vous... de ce que tu penses, je ne te déteste pas. Tu fais partie de la famille cette année. Il aurait été insensible de moi de partir ou de me moquer. Au contraire de ce qu'on peut penser, pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse, surtout pas quand on le fait devant quelqu'un en qui on a pas forcément confiance. C'est avoir la force de montrer qu'on est pas bien en ne sachant pas ce que l'autre va faire avec cette information."

Sur ces paroles, Regina se leva et quitta la pièce. Avant de passer la porte, elle entendit un faible merci passer ses oreilles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas encore quand le chapitre 5 sera posté comme je reprend l'école mais il le sera certainement le weekend prochain.


End file.
